The Shadow of Your Smile
by Luns
Summary: A Harry Potter fanfiction, about Harry's kids.
1. Happy Birthday

**Chapter one: Happy Birthday**

Lucy Smith was a lonely child. She was only ten years old, and she hadn't many friends. Her whole childhood had been devoted to the books. She loved to read, but sometimes, she really missed to have a friend. Lucy had long brown hair, and big, brown eyes. Tomorrow was her eleventh birthday, and she knew that her mother was planning a party for her, even though she didn't want one. When she went to bed that night, her last thought before she fell asleep was: "I want something special".

The first thing she noticed when she woke up the next morning was her mom, standing in the doorway with a fold that contained her breakfast. She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.  
>"Happy birthday Sweetie. I'm sorry, but your father couldn't make it, you know how he is"<br>She had a sad twinkle in her eyes, but the little girl who had just turned eleven smiled at her.  
>"It's OK mom. He is a busy man, I understand"<br>Under the facade though, Lucy was always sad that her father didn't show up at her birthdays or any other special days. It was like his new family had made him forget all about her.

When Lucy was eating dinner that day, the doorbell rang, and her mother went to open it. Outside, there was a man that looked quite weird. He was wearing a kilt, and weird looking trousers under. Lucy started to giggle; the man was so funny looking. The man started talking to her mother, and after a while, they both entered the kitchen. The man was the first one to sit down. They had a long talk that ended with: "Lucy, you have to believe it. You are a witch." Lucy looked at her mom, just for an affirmative nod. Her mother nodded, and waited for her daughter's reaction. The girl just stared at them for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "Very funny" She said. "But honey, it's true! My mother was a witch, but I was born without the powers. I have been waiting for this day for years, wondering if you would get the letter." Her mother smiled, and the little girl stopped laughing. "This isn't a joke?" The girl looked at the man, who shook his head. "It's not. Do you accept the offer of a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Lucy nodded slowly. "I think I do"

The first shock of hearing that she was a witch had faded after a week or two, and Lucy looked forward to the 1 September. One day her mother decided to take her to Diagon Alley so she could by all the stuff she needed when she was going to Hogwart. They took the train down to London, and then started to look for the pub named "The Leaky caldron". They found it at last, and a minute after, they stood in Diagon Alley. Lucy couldn't believe what she saw. It was stores all over, but not stores like home. Outside one, she saw a broomstick, and around it, there was a lot of kids and a few grown up's. Everybody stared at the broom, like they expected it to do something more than just lying there, and suddenly the broom came to live. Lucy stared, and stared. The broom flew a few inches of the ground, Lucy could not believe it. When they slowly began to walk down the street, Lucy still had her thoughts on the broom. She was totally amazed. They walked straight towards a snow-white building, and soon they stood in a marblehall. There were little men everywhere, and all of them looked a bit angry. Lucy took her mother's hand, and together they found a goblin that could change money for them.

1 September came closer every second. Lucy couldn't wait. When they were in Diagon Alley, her mom bought her an owl that could carry her mail. Lucy had named it "Golden", since there was a golden light in the owl's eyes. She was so happy, and she could really say that her birthday wish had come true. Now it was just waiting.


	2. A red train

**Chapter two: A red train**

The 1 September was the day Lucy went to Hogwarts. She was up at six, but there were still plenty of things to pack. When they finally were in the car, they didn't have very good time. When they finally parked outside King's Cross, they had to run in. It was a good thing that her mom had followed all of her sisters to the train, or else they would not have made it. Lucy gave her mom a quick hug, before entering the train. She had a sad feeling in her stomach; she had never been away from her mom for so long before.

The train was almost full, so Lucy had to search a long time to find a place. She finally found one, almost empty carriage, the only person sitting there was a black haired boy. He didn't react when she opened the door. "Can I sit here?" The boy nodded slowly, still reading in his book. Lucy took the place nearest the window, opposite of the boy. She stared out of the window a few minutes, unaware of the fact that the boy was now watching her. When she raised her eyes towards him, he immediately continued reading. Lucy, on the other hand, didn't look away, and she watched him for about a minute, before she stared out of the window again. She watched when the city was replaced with fields and mountains, and she felt happy for the first time in many years.

"I'm James Potter." Lucy jumped. The boy had suddenly spoken, and Lucy looked at him. "I'm Lucy Smith" She smiled. The boy seemed surprised. "What?" "No, it's just that you didn't react when I told you my name." "Should I react in a special way?" Lucy studied James Potter. "Are you muggleborn?" She nodded. It seemed like he understood it now. "Have you ever heard about Harry Potter? The boy who lived…" Lucy shook her head. "Never heard of him." "Oh... Okay..." James started to read again, and Lucy looked out the window again. She smiled to herself.

Two hours later, a lady with a trolley full of candy came outside Lucy and James carriage. "Anything from the trolley dear?" "Yes, please." Lucy stood up, and choose a pack of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and some Cauldron Cakes. She went back to her place, and tasted carefully on one cauldron cake. It tasted pretty good, so she ate two of the five she had bought and started to stare out of the window again. James had bought a box of Bertie Bott's every flavour bean and a liquorice wand. "You want one?" James was holding the box with beans out to her, and Lucy saw a bit sceptical on it. "What is it?" Lucy looked a bit sceptical, and James seemed to notice.  
>"It's nothing dangerous. Its Bertie Bott's every flavour bean, but be a little careful. When they say every flavour, they mean it. I think the worst flavour I ever got was tripe flavoured one. Disgusting."<br>"Well, I guess it can't hurt to taste" Lucy smiled while she took a bean, and tasted carefully on it. It didn't taste bad at all. It was chocolate.  
>"What did you get?"<br>"I think its chocolate."  
>"Lucky you."<br>"Take one you then."  
>James took one, and immediately spat it out again.<br>"What did you get?"  
>"Booger."<br>They had fun the rest of the trip, tasting different beans, and James told Lucy a lot about the wizarding world. When the train finally stopped, they had got to know each other a bit better. When they got on the platform, they stock together as they plowed their way through the crowd against the big silhouette that James told Lucy was the Keeper of Keys and Ground of Hogwarts. Lucy could feel the butterflies in her stomach.


End file.
